Yo Lo Vi Primero
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: One-Shot. Bella por el dia de san valentin le didica algo muy especial a Edward, ¿que sera...?   Todos Humanos


Bella POV:

Aun recuerdo el día que conocí a Edward Cullen.

_Flash Back:_

_Acababa de mudarme de Phoenix, mi primer día de clases en la escuela de Forks no pintaba que fuese a ser muy lindo que digamos, acababa de recoger mi horario de clases y estaba mirándolo mientras caminaba, gran error, pues de pronto sentí como por accidente chocaba con alguien._

_Ay, lo siento mucho- dije apresuradamente sin verlo- no vi por donde iba…-hasta que lo vi._

_Era el chico más lindo que hubiese visto antes, bueno, lindo era quedarse corto, el era hermoso, _pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, _ojos de color verde, cabello cobrizo y despeinado._

_No te disculpes, fue culpa mía, no debería de haberme quedado parado en medio pasillo, lo siento es que soy nuevo- dijo apresuradamente. _

_¡¿Enserio? ¡yo también!- dije alegremente, que alivio no ser la única nueva._

_¡Enserio! Qué bien, estaba tan nervioso de ser el único nuevo y sin conocer a alguien- dijo con una dulce y aliviada sonrisa, yo le regrese una igual- por cierto, soy Edward Cullen, vengo de Chicago- dijo tendiéndome su mano._

_Mucho gusto Edward, yo soy Isabella Swan, de Phoenix-dije tomando su mano- pero dime Bella._

_Buena Bella, espero que a partir de ahora seamos los mejores amigos del mundo-me dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero adorable._

_Yo también lo espero Edward-le dije con mi mejor sonrisa._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Ya había pasado un año desde ese día.

Y véanos ahora, siendo novios, a punto de cumplir 7 meses de estar juntos.

Hoy es 13 de febrero, mañana será 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, y estoy muy nerviosa, la había comprado una cadena de oro con un dije con la inscripción:

"_B&E forever and ever"._

_Y aparte, _una sorpresa que voy a darle también mañana a Edward.

Edward POV:

Mañana seria 14 de febrero, ya tenía listo los regalos que le daría a Bella.

Que serian nada más y nada menos que un hermoso ramo de flores rojas, eran hermosas, les había atado un listón de regalo azul en el papal que las embolia y por último, una hermosa cadena de oro con su dije en forme de corazón con la inscripción: "_B&E FOREVER"__._

Estaba muy ansioso, ya quería ver la cara de Bella cuando se los diera, solo espero que le gusten.

Bella POV:

Ya había llegado el día, ya esta arreglada lo mejor posible para mi querido novio. ( n/n )

Solo tenía que esperar a que Edward pasara por mí para ir a la escuela. No espere mucho, cuando oí que un coche se estacionaba enfrente de mi puerta.

Fui directamente a la puerta a recibirlo, estaba saliendo de su auto, así que aproveche y corrí hacia él para abrazarlo, cuando él se dio cuenta me sonrió y me abrió sus brazos justo cuando llegue a él.

Nos abrazamos fuertemente, sin romper el abrazo, busque sus labios y lo bese. El sonrió entre mis labios, pero me devolvió el beso de igual forma, lleno de amor y dulzura.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire y al vernos a los ojos nos sonreímos.

Feliz día de San Valentín, Edward- le dije dándole un beso en su frente.

Feliz día de San Valentín, Bella- me dijo dándome un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla, las cuales se tornaron de un rojo fuerte y lo hizo reírse- ¿lista para tu regalo?- me dijo de manera picara.

¡Siiii!- le dije realmente emocionada.

El sonrió, se volvió a su auto, abrió la puerta de atrás, y cuando se voltio hacia mi le di una dulce mirado.

Traía un hermoso ramo de flores rojas atadas con un listón azul, mi color favorito. Me entrego las flores.

Edward, amor, son hermosas- le dije.

Una flor para otra flor- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- pero todavía falta mi otro regalo- me dijo.

Edward- proteste- con las flores era suficiente.

Suficiente para ti mi amor, no para mí- dijo, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su chamara, me la puso enfrente y la abrió.

No me lo podía creer, era una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón que decía "_B&E FOREVER"._

Edward es hermosa, ¿me la pones?- le pregunte.

Claro que si- me dijo mientras la colocaba sobre mi cuello.

Ahora me toca a mí darte tu regalo- le dije.

Estoy impaciente- me dijo.

Me dirigí a mi casa, deje las flores en la mesita de la sala y tome la cajita con su regalo, esperaba que le gustara, pero si en caso de que no le llegara a gustar, esperaba que mi segundo regalo sí. El me esperaba en la entraba, fui hacia el y le mostré la cadenita.

Bella, amor, no debiste, debió haberte salido muy cara- me dijo, aunque se miraba mostraba que si le había gustado.

Eso no importa, lo que importa es que te guste- le dije- ¿te gusta, verdad?- le pregunte por si las dudas.

Me encanta.

Voltéate- le dije.

Se voltio y puse la cadena sobre su cuello pero no podía cerrarla porque no alcanzaba a ver donde estaba el segurito.

¿Y si te agachas un poquito?- le pregunte apenada

Se rio fuertemente, se agacho un poco y con eso pude ponerle la cadena.

Gracias mi amor- me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Todavía falta mi otro regalo- le dije.

Bella n…-lo interrumpí.

Bella nada, tu también me diste un segundo regalo, solo que este re lo daré en la escuela- le dije.

Está bien mi amor.

OK, entonces vámonos.

Edward POV:

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, le pregunte a Bella sobre su segundo regalo, pero Bella me dijo que todavía no llegaba el momento de dármelo, le pregunte en qué momento me lo iba a dar, pero solo me dijo impaciente.

Nos encontramos con mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper que se nos saludaron, también vi a mi amigo Emmet con su novia Rosalie que también nos saludaron.

Las clases iban pasando y pasando hasta que se acabaron las clases y Bella no me había dicho nada de su segundo regalo.

¿Te parece si nos quedamos en el show de san Valentín?- me pregunto de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Ah, sí, me parece bien, vamos- le dije y nos dirigimos al gimnasio donde se daría el show.

Esto se me hizo raro, ya que ese show no tendría nada de interesante, pero no importaba, siempre y cuando estuviera con Bella.

En el gimnasio nos encontramos a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet que también se quedarían a ver el show, nos sentamos todos juntos adelante por petición de las chicas.

El show comenzó y debo admitir que no era como yo lo pensaba, estuvo muy interesante, eran estudiantes de nuestra misma escuela que actuaban o cantaban y debo decir que no lo hacían nada mas, de haberlo sabido me hubiera inscrito y le hubiera dedicado una canción en el piano a Bello, que mala suerte.

El director salió y dijo por el micrófono que solo faltan dos presentaciones más para que el show terminara.

En eso Bella se puso de pie.

Enseguida vuelvo Edward- me dijo.

¿A dónde vas? ¿quieres que te acompañe?- me estaba poniendo de pie para acompañarla pero ella me detuvo.

No te preocupes, no tardare- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Está bien.

Me dispuse de ver el siguiente acto, era un grupo de chicos que estaban haciendo acrobacias, sus amigos les gritaban porras y después de un rato al fin termino esa presentación. Solo faltaba una más para poder irnos, estaba empezando a preocuparme por Bella, ya se había tardado. Iba a ir a buscarla pero Alice me detuvo y me dijo que ella regresaría en un rato.

El director volvió a salir para anunciar la última presentación.

Bueno muchachos, esta es la última presentación de la noche, denle un gran aplauso a su compañera Isabella Swan.

¿Cómo? ¿Bella iba a participar en el show? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Vi a Bella salir al escenario.

Hm, hola a todos, y pues esta canción se la voy a dedicar a mi queridísimo novio, Edward este es tu segundo regalo- me dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa.

¿Entonces este era mi segundo regalo?

La música empezó a sonar.

Y después empezó a cantar…

_Yo no sé_

_Como sucedió_

_Yo no vi_

_Como apareció_

_Como un sol _

_Todo iluminaba_

_Y sentir que el mundo cambiaba_

_Las chicas en el recreo_

_Comentaban que él es tan sincero_

_Muy celosas deberán estar_

_Porque nunca dejan de mirar_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Este amor es verdadero_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Si supiera que lo quiero_

_Me acerque_

_Él se sorprendió_

_Como un flash todo sucedió_

_Le ofrecí pastillas de menta_

_Me miró y no se dio cuenta_

_Sé que esto es una locura_

_Pero de algo sí que estoy segura_

_Que lo tengo que conquistar_

_Que muy pronto se va a enamorar_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Este amor es verdadero_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Si supiera que lo quiero_

_Qué lindo que eres_

_Estoy hechizada_

_Me pierdo en el brillo_

_En tu mirada._

_Qué lindo que eres_

_Las chicas comentan y no te das cuenta_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Este amor es verdadero_

_Yo lo vi, yo lo vi primero_

_Si supiera que lo quiero_

_Yo lo vi_

Bella me miro y empezó a venir hacia mí.

_Yo lo vi primero_

Ella empezó a bajar del escenario.

_Yo lo vi_

_Yo lo vi primero_

_Yo lo vi_

Y ella llego hasta mí, y se sentó en mis rodillas y me veía con una hermosa sonrisa.

_Yo lo vi primero_

_Oh, oh, oh, Ohaa!_

Y con eso me beso dulce y amorosamente.

Me miro a los ojos y me pregunto

¿te gusto?-pregunto nerviosamente.

No me gusto- le dije, ella puso su carita triste y bajo la cabeza, yo bese se cabeza, la tome de la barbilla para que me viera- me encanto- le dije.

Ella me vio feliz por mi repuesta.

Este es el mejor regalo que me han dado en San Valentín- le dije.

Pues tú te lo mereces por ser tan lindo- me dijo.

Te Amo- le dije

Yo también te amo- me dijo.

Y nos besamos con tanta pasión y amor.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos, su nos había olvidado que no estábamos solos.

FIN


End file.
